Massacre at Two Pines
by dollydean
Summary: The Jeffersonian team always solve the case. But this case is very different from their usual challenges. They must identify a bride who was part of a massacre and shot point blank. Who is she? Why would anyone want her dead so badly? Why does she have so many pervious injuries? Who will take her baby if she never wakes up from the coma? Booth and Bones face their hardest case yet.


**This is my first Bones fic, so I hope you all like it! **

**It is set up the same way as an episode of bones, except the team is solving the 2 Pines Massacre (from Kill Bill). Don't worry if you haven't****seen Kill Bill, in fact it might make the story more interesting if you haven't. I hope you enjoy, and I'll be updating often, so reviews are appreciated! **

**For those of you who have seen Kill Bill: As you're****reading think if you'd rather have it end with Bones solving it or the way the movie starts AND REVIEW!**

Booth and Brennan were eating out at the usual spot when Booth's phone rang "Seeley Booth..." He answered, chewing his apple pie.

"Booth," it was Cam on the other end "we need you two in El Paso Texas, looks like the murderers were from out of state. Total of 9 bodies in a church called Two Pines, we are emailing you the directions on your phone." She told him them hung up.

"Bones?" He motioned his hand towards the door "were going to Texas!"

Two hours later after they loaded up the SUV Brennan was trying to figure out why they needed her, and not just a regular coroner. "What did she say exactly?" Asked Bones, also questioning what could have happened that they have to go all the way to Texas.

"She said 9 bodies, definitely murder in a church during a wedding. Cam said one-The Bride has been beaten, and that there is almost no evidence." He looked down at his phone, which was ringing. "Oh hang on" he answered his phone "Booth..."

Dr. Saroyan began to talk "yes, Seeley the body of the bride has just been discovered as alive, but they are taking her to the hospital, after that she will be transferred to the Jeffersonian." Booth looked over at Bones and put a finger up, as if to tell her to wait.

"Got it, the Bride is on her way back to the lab, it was the one that was different from all of the other bodies cause it had been beaten first. Wait, did you say she was alive?" Booth was nodding when Brennan walked up to him "I need to talk to her!" she reached up and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Dr Saroyan! Did you say one of the bodies was being moved?!" She was furious.

Camille paused "yes..."

"They disrupted the crime scene! You know I can't stand that, evidence may have been compromised!" Temperance despised when local authorities did this, what if she couldn't solve the murders because of something that got lost! Now when she arrived the scene it would not look the same.

"Dr. Brennan relax, the police and EMS workers had overlooked Arlene- the Bride's heart, which was still beating. We are having her shipped to the Jeffersonian carefully, I oversaw the whole thing and nothing was compromised. She will be there by tomorrow, and hopefully we can get the rest of the victims and evidence there on Wednesday." Camille had grown used to these outbursts; she expected it as soon as they took the bride to the hospital. Temperance would get over it once she got here and saw everything else in tact.

"Well this is it." The black SUV pulled up to a small Mexican looking chapel in the middle of the desert.

"It's very remote, I suppose we can assume that this was not a random hit, probably planned in advance. But I will need to collect more evidence." Brennan was note taking; Booth had grown accustomed to this in all their years as partners. She grabbed her bags from the trunk and the two walked into the chapel.

"Jesus," Booth gasped when he saw how much blood there was. It was all over the place.

The chapel was small, open; it looked like it would have been a nice place for a wedding. The room itself was a square, and the Pews had all been moved out of the way, kind of pushed against the wall. In the middle of the room there was a giant pool of blood, some torn pieces of a wedding dress, a tooth, and bullet casings. You could also see a bit of hair in the blood, it was blonde. Closer to the front of the church there was a piano and under that there were 7 bodies all piled there. Presumably the killers moved them out of the way so they could make the makeshift beating-ring. The Groom- Tommy Wilkens was left under one of the pews on the opposite side of the room as the piano, seemingly just cast out of the way.

Dr Saroyan walked up to the pair "As you can see," she began "lotta blood, lotta victims, even more bullets. We estimate a very high quality machine gun was used on the wedding party." She paused looking around at the massacre. "You can look around, the bodies are numbered and the location of the Bride- Arlene Machievelli- is clearly marked, 6 months pregnant and heavily beaten before receiving a GSW to the brain. She is in the ICU and will be transferred to the Jeffersonian, Arlene Machievelli is not a real name, so she was living under a false identity. She didn't disclose anything else, and we are currently conducting interviews with everyone 'Arlene' has spoken to in the last 4 months." Cam needed to oversee some of her interns, who were taking tissue samples, and excused herself.

Bones walked around the chapel. She saw the chalk markings indicating where the Bride- Arlene's body had been. She continued walking up the isle, the groom- Tommy, shot point blank, "Two to the heart and one to the head," she noted, recognizing this as a skilled assassin's work. The rest of the 7 were gunned down all by the same gun. "I estimate time of death to be approximately 12 hours ago. The groom was shot point blank, and the rest of the people from a distance with the machine gun."

Booth couldn't take it all in, he looked around "This was supposed to be the happiest day of this guys life," he looked down at the groom, who was blonde and looked like a really nice guy. Brennan looked confused at Booth's remark, but didn't say anything because she saw Cam approaching them.

Dr. Saroyan spoke "now, all of the people here have been properly identified, and their cause of death determined already..."

Dr Brennan interrupted "why do you need me here, this is very straight foreword. I assume my interns and yourself could have easily handled this."

Booth noticed that as usual Bones was cranky after a long car ride, made worse by the fact that the crime scene was disturbed.

"I figured, Dr. Brennan that after seeing the crime scene it may help you to better understand what happened to the bride- Arlene, she is our main focus. We currently do not have any identification. As I said she was using a fake name. She is the only victim that was brutally beaten before being shot in the head at point blank range. She was discovered to be alive upon my arrival. I figured you might want to see the entire crime scene to better make judgments about solving who Arlene- the bride is, and where her unborn baby will go, as it will most likely be born while she is still comatose." If there was one thing Camille did not like, it was to have her authority tested. Not that Dr. Brennan would do that deliberately, but she did not like to have her time wasted.

"I see your point Dr. Saroyan." Bones had to admit that with the new information she was given, seeing the crime scene would help. She now realized the importance of identifying Arlene so that the Baby would hopefully have a home. "Knowing now what you just said," she turned to booth "I suggest we interview the local authorities and question the friends and relatives of the Groom to see if they can help us identify the bride... Properly."

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or thursday, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
